He Wondered
by reflectionxofxdoodles
Summary: The boy with the green eyes wondered about the girl with the grey eyes.


Sometimes he wondered.

He wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't met _his_ girl with the piercing, grey eyes. Annabeth. To the world she was a cheerful teenager, always bursting with happiness. To him, she was vulnerable. He knew about how badly her family treated her and how she wished to run away. He was the only person who gave her strength to live. What would it be like if they didn't accidentally fall into each other at school, both apologizing hastily before realizing what was right in front of their eyes. What would happen if he just walked the other way? If they didn't collide into each other in the hallway in their last year of high school, his life wouldn't be like it was right now. If they didn't collide into each other, they wouldn't have talked to each other endlessly on the phone at night. They wouldn't have their little dances in the middle of the street, and he wouldn't hear her beautiful laughter echo throughout the world. He wouldn't have run his fingers through her soft, blond curls while she sat back in his lap. She wouldn't have massaged her fingers through his raven black hair while he put his arms around her, kissing her neck. They wouldn't have been each other's first kiss.

He wondered what his life would be like if the girl with the piercing, gray eyes didn't introduce the girl with the red hair. Rachel. Percy didn't realize sooner that all she wanted was him. In all the wrong ways. On the outside, she was a cheery artist, so friendly. When she got him alone, Percy realized her intentions, but he was too late. He turned into someone who he was not because of the girl with the red hair. While time went by, problems came. He had to choose between the girl with the piercing, grey eyes and the girl with the red hair. He chose the latter before he knew her intentions. It was too late. If he didn't meet the Rachel, his life would've been perfect. He wouldn't have regretted seeing the pain in Annabeth's eyes and hearing last words to him: "It's what you wanted," before walking out, out of his life. After, he left the girl with the red hair for good.

2 years ago, seeing Annabeth outside in the park with him, holding hands with another man, he knew he made a mistake of not choosing her. He saw the happiness Annabeth had when she was with the man with the blond hair, but he knew she would always have a special place in her heart for Percy. He was leaning against the tree and he knew she knew he was watching her. The girl with the grey eyes turned around and caught his sea-green eyes. She gave a sad smile to him, held her three fingers to her lips and blew them out to them. He did the same back to her. It was always their own little gesture. The man with the blonde hair said something to her, she nodded, and walked away. So they stood there, staring at each other, and Annabeth was crying. She ran to him and hugged him with all her strength and he hugged her back, burying his face in her neck.

"_Please don't go,_" she whispered.

"I have to," he whispered back. She stared at him, her hands still around his neck and his hands on her waist.

"I know you don't want to."

"You're right, I don't, but I have to," the man with the green eyes said, leaning towards her. He captured her lips with his eyes. Again, the spark was there. Both of them felt it. He picked her up and twirled her, still kissing. Setting her back down, he hugged her.

"You know I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too. Please, be safe," she whispered. He nodded.

"When I'm fighting, I'll think of you and only you." He held her face in his strong hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

He kissed her again sweetly and gently, and walked out of the park, knowing that was the last kiss he would ever have with her again.

2 years later, he collapsed on the sandy ground, the bullet going so deep into his body that there was no way he could survive. He saw a bright light above him.

"Annabeth," he gasped out. With his last ounce of strength, he took out the stunning picture of the girl with the grey eyes out of his pocket and kissed it.

"You'll always be my Annie," he said, whispering his last words. He clasped the picture over his heart and took his last breath.

3 years later, the woman with the grey eyes was standing near the boy with the green eyes' grave. She bent down and put the daisies in front of his grave.

_Perseus "Seaweed Brain" Jackson_

_1993 – 2017_

_Loving son and sweetheart_

_A hero who died fighting for our country and will always be in our hearts_

The girl with the grey eyes sat next to his grave and looked up at the sky.

"Wherever you are, Percy, you'll always be in my heart."

XOXOXO

**Found this a few days ago, wrote it a long time ago. Happy New Years, everybody. This is basically about the regretful choice that Percy made and he went into the U.S. Army and died fighting.**


End file.
